Forever and Always
by Replace Me
Summary: Not everyone is excited about Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Not everyone is invited either. Sakura/Naruto


Forever &amp; Always

* * *

A/N: Hello! I'd like to inform you that I do not own Naruto. Thank you for reading! I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's completely awful.

* * *

I was a selfish bitch. I wanted to be the only one who gets to see his smile. I wanted to be the only one who gets to see his blue eyes. I wanted to be the only one who gets to hear his voice. I wanted to be his one and only.

"We'll always be best friends Sakura!" he would always remind me.

_Friends_

I didn't want to be just friends. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me, to love me.

It's funny now because I lost him. I lost the love of my life and I lost my best friend.

He said he'd always love me! How dare he lie to me like that! How dare he hold someone else in his arms. Lying asshole!

"His wedding's today" I choked out.

Bundles of wrapping paper surrounded me. I wanted to give him a present to let him to know I still care about him. I wonder if he still cares about me.

Inside the box wrapped in orange paper was a stone marked with the words "Forever &amp; Always."

I laughed, holding my legs close to my chest. "Would he cancel the wedding if he saw this?" I asked myself already knowing the answer—of course not.

I spent years searching for that stone after Naruto threw it into the river because of an argument we had. I nearly burst into tears when I noticed the familiar heart shaped stone resting in top of a bed of pebbles.

The stone was special to us…or was special to us. Naruto found it years ago when we were on a mission together. We hadn't seen each other in some time and when he saw it, he gave it to me.

_"__Sakura! Look what I found!" Naruto yelled at me. _

_I glanced towards his direction and gave him an annoyed look, "What do you want? Stop being annoying!" I yelled at him. _

_He looked down and after realizing what I had said, I looked down sheepishly and said, "Sorry."_

_Naruto laughed and walked towards me, extending his arm to show me what he found. It was a heart shaped rock. It was as smooth and grey with specks of white in it. _

_Holding it in my hands, I smiled at him. Kakashi was staring at us from the corner of his eyes and his mask seemed to twitch upwards, as if he was smiling at us. I smiled knowing how much he loved seeing Naruto and me together. _

_I took out a kunai and I carved out the word, "Forever." _

_Naruto took it from my hands and carved, "&amp; Always." _

_Holding the stone out towards me, I grabbed his hand instead of just the stone. I kissed him and we walked the rest of the way to Konoha with the stone between our enclosed hands._

Deciding to go outside, I headed to the training grounds where team 7 always met up at. It was empty. Everywhere was empty. The whole village was invited to the wedding!

"The grand wedding!" I whispered angrily.

Plopping to the ground, I laid on the soft grass, staring up at the clouds. Tears leaked out the sides of my eyes. Why is he marrying her?

I was mad at him. I was mad at her. I was mad at everyone. I was mad at myself. I'm being overdramatic!

Recalling the conversation I had with Ino the night before, I started feeling upset.

_"__You're insane Sakura," Ino said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. _

_"__But it's true!" I insisted, trying to convince the blonde haired beauty that I really did love Naruto. _

_Our shifts ended at the same time so we decided to go hang out on a hilltop in the village. It was night time, so we just lied down and stared at the stars. _

_"__It's too late Sakura" Ino told me, adjusting her body so it turned towards me. _

_I turned my head, willing myself not to burst into hot tears. _

_"__You guys were—"_

_"__Don't" I choked out. _

_She nodded, resting her head against my shoulder, "Are you going to go?"_

_I laughed, "I wasn't invited."_

_"__That's harsh"_

_"__It's understandable"_

_"__Then I won't go either!" Ino yelled, fist up in the air. _

_"__Don't be stupid. Imagine how hurt Hinata would feel" I reasoned with her. _

_"__Yeah but, ugh fine." _

_"__I'm planning on leaving the village" I said waiting for a reaction. _

_"__Sakura…" Ino started, "where?"_

_"__I don't know…around the country?"_

_"__When?"_

_"__Tomorrow."_

_Ino gaped at me, "So soon?" I nodded. _

_"__Sasuke just got back, and now you're leaving!" Ino threw up her arms. _

_"__They don't care about me anymore" I whispered. _

_"__Fuck them! I care about you!" Ino said, wrapped her arms around me. _

_I stared into her eyes and kissed her on the cheek._

_I got up and started walking away, "Don't tell anyone please." _

_She sighed and nodded, "I promise."_

_I smile at her, "I'll miss you."_

_She grinned, "I'll miss you more forehead."_

_Laughing, I say "goodnight pig." _

I open my eyes.

"It's time"

Going back to my house, I pack up some necessities inside small scrolls that I stuff in my backpack for my journey around the world.

I grab Naruto's gift and hold it close to me. Walking around the empty streets of the village, I listen to the faint music from the wedding.

"It's okay" I say, "I'm okay"

I stop by Naruto's apartment. It's surprisingly clean. No doubt Hinata helped him. I made a sour face and sighed. After leaving the present on top of his newly made bed, I leave.

I walk towards the gates of the village, they're closed. The guards aren't even here. Opening the gates, I glance once more at the village. I've always been the one watching people leave, but now I'm the one who's leaving.

I'm ready to begin a new life.

I smile, "Goodbye."


End file.
